


Breathe

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [15]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, self harm mentions, synchronized swimming au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: A new girl moved to New York from Missouri, and she's a threat to Taylor's first place spot as a synchro soloist.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: self harm
> 
> synchro terms are defined at the end :)

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Taylor finally pops out of the water and gulps the sweet oxygen into her lungs, all while maintaining a high eggbeater and curling her arm up into her ending pose. The music fades, and she immediately retracts it. Then, she swims quickly to the wall, lacking the poise and sharpness used in her routine.

“Excellent, Taylor,” Coach Tree says. “That was a much stronger ending than last time. Can you do the second to last original for me though--the one with the spins?”

Taylor nods, and slides her nose clip back onto her nose. She takes a deep breath, and performs the figure, taking extra care on the spins. When she comes back up, Tree gives her an approving nod.

“That was much better, now just swim it like that in your routine, please.” 

“I will,” Taylor affirms.

“Alright, you can be done for the night,” Tree says. Taylor pushes herself out of the pool with ease. “Actually, before you go, I need to talk to you about something.”

Those words send off red flags in Taylor's brain, and she has to remind herself that it's nothing important, nothing life altering just a simple phrase.

“So apparently Buffalo has a new soloist. She moved up from Missouri this year, and, from what I've heard, she could be real competition for you, Taylor.”

The first thing Taylor wants to do is sigh with relief, because nobody is dying, or going to die. The second thing she wants to do is scream in frustration. But instead, she smiles at Tree.

“Finally.” 

Taylor's been the first place soloist unchallenged for two years now. She would be lying if she said she doesn't enjoy the comfortable feeling of always coming in first. It's the one aspect of her life that she can control and predict. 

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

It's getting worse. One of her coaches noticed the marks on her arm last week and confronted her about it. “Oh, that was just my cat. He got mad that I wouldn't give him treats.” 

Taylor doesn't have a cat.

She's moved to her stomach. It's unnoticeable when she's wearing a suit. And the sting of the cuts as she swims reminds her to keep pushing herself, to keep working harder. There's no way she'll beat this new girl from Missouri if she doesn't give 110% every time. 

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

The morning of their first meet, Taylor is so nervous that she throws up. The nauseating smell as her grandma gels her hair almost causes her to do it again, but she manages to keep her breakfast inside of her. Barely.

It's a small meet with only three teams. As they're in line for figures, Selena points out the new girl across the pool. Taylor miraculously ends up next to her best friend, who just so happens to know the scoop on this new girl.

“Her name’s Karlie. Karlie Kloss, I think. She's good, like really good. She moved up here from the Missouri Mermaids. I requested her on instagram and facebook, so hopefully we can stalk her later.”

Taylor sighs, “Thanks Sel. Do you think I have any chance at beating her?” 

Selena looks at Taylor like she's crazy. “Yes, obviously. Taylor, you're good. You're definitely at her level.” 

Taylor abruptly shushes her so they can watch Karlie do her figure.  
Taylor is relieved to see that, although her London is good, it's nowhere near perfect. And, her scores are nearly identical to Taylor's. Suddenly, she can breathe a little easier.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Taylor's going before Karlie for solos. She watches the younger kids swim, cheering for those on her team and clapping politely for those who aren't. She reminds herself to sit up straight, and tries not to pick at the sequins on her suit. 

As she's about to walk out, she runs through the choreography one last time in her head, and tries to remember every single correction Tree gave her. 

Tree pats her on the back, says good luck, and Taylor walks out. The five seconds of time before the music starts are always the worst. Taylor can feel her heart pounding in her chest. And then, the music starts, she dives in and everything is okay again. 

Two and a half minutes later, she's finished. The music fades out, and she swims to the side of the pool. There's no other feeling like the utter exhaustion of a routine. It's physical, but it's mental as well. So, when Karlie swims beautifully, Taylor is too tired to hate her (or at least that's what she tells herself).

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Second place.

She got second place.

The words echo around in her head as she stands up to accept the medal. Taylor smiles blindly for the photographs that her parents aren't here to take, and walks back to her spot on the bleachers as if in a trance.

Second place. 

That means she lost.

She hazards a glance over at the other team, and sees Karlie being high-fived by her new teammates. The jealously is a cold and hard pit in her stomach.  
But somehow, when Karlie turns her beaming smile in her direction and mouths “Good job!” Taylor feels a lot better.

Maybe she shouldn't punish herself too harshly tonight. After all, Karlie only best her by half a point. And so, that night, Taylor manages to keep the red lines on her skin shallow and minimal.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Taylor never thought she'd be thankful to see Karlie Kloss. Although she's found no reason to hate her, their continued battle for first place throughout the season hasn't exactly made them the best of friends. But here at junior olympics, anyone familiar turns into a friend. 

“Hi! Taylor, right?” she asks walking up to her.

Taylor nods, pushing up her glasses self-consciously. “Hey, Karlie. It's nice to see you.”

“It's nice to see you out here, it's good to see some familiar faces.” Karlie smiles. “What draw are you for solo?” 

“Thirteenth,” Taylor grins, “It's my lucky number. You're so going down Kloss.” 

Karlie raises an eyebrow. “Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Swift.” Then her expression becomes serious. “No hard feelings though, right? Whatever happens, we're in this together. You're going to do great.”

“So are you. You always are amazing. Your flexibility is literal goals. Like, give me your over split, please!”

Karlie chuckles, “Thank you. You're amazing too, you know. You can tell you actually feel the music.” She glances at the clock. “Shit, I should probably go. I need to re-do my makeup. Good luck, you'll do great!”

Before Taylor can say anything, she presses a kiss to your cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain. She feels tingly. She has a feeling that this is going to be her best swim yet.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Taylor's 20th in the country. She feels like singing and crying and laughing all in one. 

She's so busy celebrating, she forgets to be relieved that Karlie is 22nd, or frustrated with herself because there are 20 people better than her. Tree is ecstatic. 

“I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!” she screams almost maniacally. 

And, Taylor realizes, she is too. 

The scars on her stomach are now only that--scars.

And, somehow, in the honeymoon phase of her glory, she gathers up the courage to ask Karlie for her number.

**Author's Note:**

> Synchro glossary:  
> (Terms are in the order they appear in the story)
> 
> Eggbeater- a way of treading water that we use during our routines. 
> 
> Original- basically all the cool leg stuff we do without breathing
> 
> Noseclip- a lovely device that keeps water out of your nose when you're upside down aka a lifesaver
> 
> Gelling- putting Knox gelatin (literally unflavored jello) in our hair so that it stays in place and looks shiny aka the reason I don't eat jello. 
> 
> Figures- basically a few originals that everyone has to do on their own in front of a panel of judges (also everyone has to be silent but we all ignore that part)
> 
> Figures- basically a few originals that everyone has to do on their own in front of a panel of judges (also everyone has to be silent but we all ignore that part)
> 
> London- a figure. 
> 
> Junior Olympics- basically the biggest competition you can get to in the U.S.
> 
> Over split- this thing that hella flexible people can do that's more than a split rip


End file.
